


The Demise of a Gamer

by AceOfTheFandoms



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Bombs, Explosions, Nagito dies, Tags Are Hard, Tags Contain Spoilers, chiaki tries to throw the others off, chp 5 spoilers, nagito being himself confuses chiaki, some bombs are actually fireworks, traitor chiaki, until she doesn't want to so she can protect them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:42:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28844013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOfTheFandoms/pseuds/AceOfTheFandoms
Summary: Chp 5 of SDR2 from Chiaki's POV
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	The Demise of a Gamer

It all started with Nagito blowing up the lobby. At least that’s when everything started going downhill.

Chiaki wasn’t sure what Nagito was doing but she wanted to stop him, she didn’t want anyone else to die.

Then again there was also the whole thing about him trying to figure out who the traitor was. It worried Chiaki a bit. She didn’t want anything to happen to the others, but her programming quite literally made it so she wasn’t able to give herself up.

Plus Nagito showing up the next day at breakfast didn’t help much, even with his hint. Chiaki still couldn’t figure out what he was up to. She still couldn’t figure out what had changed between Nagito entering the Final Dead room and right after.

What exactly had Nagito found in there besides the information he had told them about. There had to be more right? Something Monokuma had let him know about that he hadn’t told the others? There had to be something that would make Mr.Hope Fetish Man go against the hope he wanted so much.

Fortunately, with Nagito’s hint, they were able to quickly rushed over to the fourth island where the castle was. After all, there was no way Nagitoo could have gotten into the ruins….right?

As they finally got to the castle they could see that the entrance had been blown up. Probably not enough that anything inside had been destroyed, but enough to get into the castle.

Chiaki waited to go inside, almost afraid of what she would find. Would the bombs be in there? Or would they all find something else? Something worse than the bombs. They waited for Hajime to arrive, he was a fast runner but Chiaki knew shortcuts she could take to get there quickly, before entering.

What stood out wasn’t what was there but what wasn’t there. Despite the rubble that the entrance, there was no sign of the bombs anywhere.

Beyond that seemed...creepy. And it seemed to have a similar energy to the ruins on the other island. Chiaki couldn’t explain why but it just...felt the same.

One other thing stood out. One the floor of the castle read `To All Subjects: The passage to guide to the future is’. It looked like that had been something underneath it but it had been scratched off, proving the Nagito had been here before. 

After all, Monokuma and Monomi wouldn’t step foot in here, and this was everyone else’s first time going into the castle, so it had to have been him. 

But why would he scratch the code off? Were the ruins where the bombs were being held? Did he scratch off the code so that they couldn’t get in?

Chiaki felt like she had multiple puzzle pieces, none of them leading up to the main picture. It was almost like...Nagito was pulling them along to lead them to something. But what?

When everyone started talking about the message, you asked the others who could have erased the code, pointing out how it looked like it was scratched off. 

It didn’t take long for the others to come to the same conclusion she had, that it was Nagitio who had ‘erased’ the code they needed to enter the ruins.

Which means none of them would be able to enter. Why would Nagito give them time to stop the bombs if he didn’t intend on letting them stop him?

Unless...he planned that to convince the traitor into revealing themselves? But..that didn’t make sense for what his plan seemed to be.

More and more puzzle pieces were being added, but not a single one could tell her what was going on.

She could tell the others, especially Kazuichi who was trying to convince the traitor were getting anxious, so Chiaki suggested trying to look elsewhere on the island for clues that might give them the code. After all, they might have put it somewhere else as well in case something like this happened...hopefully.

Unfortunately, it didn’t take long after that for everyone to split off. After a quick talk to Hajime, Chiaki ran off after Akane, afraid of what she might try to do if she encountered Nagito alone. Chiaki knew whatever happened wouldn’t be good, that was for sure.

There was no luck that night, either with finding Nagito or any clues. So after searching for hours, they all headed to bed.

Chiaki wasn’t sure what she expected to see the next morning, but walking into the hotel restaurant to see Akane trying to strangle Nagito wasn’t it. She knew she had to act quick, they didn’t want to have another trial after all. Especially if it was one that could be prevented. So Chiaki quickly and quietly walked up to Akane and slapped her.

That seemed to start to knock Akane out of it as she had stopped stranging Nagito at least. Chiaki quickly began talking in case it didn’t help all the way, talking about how Akane wasn’t that type of person.

Fortunately, it worked as soon enough, Akane was back them, making everyone, including Chiaki, breathe a sigh of relief. 

It didn’t take Nagito long to stand back on, everyone’s attention now on him. Chiaki’s mind started to wander as again she tried to figure out what he was up to until she heard Nagito say that he had moved the bombs.

That seemed to catch everyone by surprise. He had moved the bombs? As Hajime pressed Nagito for more information, Chiaki stilled a bit as he mentioned familiar scenery. What exactly had he been given for completing the Final Dead Room that he knew what Hopes Peak looked like?

Nagito continued going on about how there wouldn’t be a point to them being there and said something like there being a battle between hope and despair. Before he finally told them what they wanted to hear.

The bombs were somewhere they’d been before. But they’d been everywhere on the island before… Nagito commented how’d it be easy if they all split up and how hope would win against despair before walking off again.

The six of them quickly split up the islands, each of them getting the islands. Chiaki was assigned to the 3rd island with the hospital and the music hall. As soon as everything was decided, the 6 of them ran out, ready to search for the bombs.

It was clear all the thoughts of the traitor had left everyone’s mind..but not Chiaki’s. She couldn’t help but wonder what Nagito would do if he somehow found out...best not to worry about that until they dealt with the bombs.

Chiaki rushed to the island. She checked every room at the inn, every row at the movie theatre, every shop at Electric Ave, every nook of the hospital, and every cranny of the music hall. And still, there was no sign of the bombs. They must have been on another island.

Chiaki was ready to go let someone know after not having any luck when Hajime showed up. Upon asking Hajime what happened, he explained that they had found the bombs in the plushie factory.

Chiaki nodded after processing the information...which may have taken a bit if Hajime’s reaction was any indication. She agreed that they needed to head over to the plushie factory before beginning to head there herself.

When she got there, everyone besides Sonia and Hajime was there. Fuyuhiko told her that while Hajime was probably going to get Sonia over at the military voice.

Hajime soon arrived without Sonia though, explaining that she had said she’d be over after investigating something. Chiaki couldn’t help but wonder what it was that Sonia was investigating, whatever it was had to do with the bombs, right?

Needing to rush as it was almost noon, they went inside the factory without Sonia. Sitting on top of the conveyor belt was a truck, clearly from the military base, filled with explosives. It was hooked up to something but Chiaki wasn’t sure why.

It didn’t take long for their resident mechanic to figure it out that the explosives were hooked up to the engine. Meaning once the engine stopped, most likely by running out of gas, the explosives would go off.

They thought maybe they’d be able to disarm it before it happened but it was soon clear Nagito had blocked both ways of doing so, the only way to disarm welded shut, along with the fuel cap so they couldn’t add more fuel. There was even a chain wrapped around the wheel so they couldn’t do anything like drive it into the ocean.

That’s when Chiaki noticed it. The box that Kazuichi had said held the detonator had a weird device on top of it. Chiaki couldn’t tell what it was, so she mentioned it to the others.

Kazuichi immediately recognized it as a card reader. Which would give them a way to disarm it if they had the card but….there had to be something more to it. Something more than just a key card.

Chiaki pointed this out as well but they weren’t sure what it could be. 

At least they weren’t sure until Hajime found the laptop.

As soon as they touched it a video of Nagito started playing. Most of it was Nagito just being himself, but one important thing was the traitor’s students handbook would disarm the bombs.

...Or is that just what Nagito wanted them to believe. Either way, Chiaki didn’t want to take the risk.

While everyone else was freaking out about it, Chiaki pointed out how it was pointless to fight over it before walking over and swiping her e-handbook.

She had to hide her shock when it didn’t go through. So Nagito didn’t know? Then why was he saying that he knew? More and more questions were just going through Chiaki’s head.

But instead, she just asked who was next.

Which led to Kazuichi yelling at her, saying the bombs could have exploded, and the others saying this proved she was not the traitor.

But before anyone else could swipe their card to test it, Kazuichi stopped noticing something. That something being the engine running out of gas.

Right before it seemed like it was going to go off, Sonia rushed in. And she immediately said that it wasn’t a bomb.

Before any of them could ask her what she meant, the ‘bombs’ went off. Or should Chiaki say the fireworks.

The others were talking, but Chiaki wasn’t paying attention, trying to figure out what Nagito’s plan was. As she thought she glanced over to the laptop, only to notice that another video was playing.

She quickly called it out to the others before paying attention to the video.

He said something about how if there were bombs he wouldn’t be able to use them, bringing Chiaki’s mind to the Octagon. Maybe that’s where he got the first bomb?

When she heard Fuyuhiko question that bomb, she brought it up.

The others had more questions, some Chiaki was wondering herself, but she had a feeling some of her questions would be answered. 

...Or not. All that came from that was the fact that he was waiting in the warehouse next door. Chiaki couldn’t put her finger on it but something felt...off about all of this. But they wouldn’t find out what until they went to check on Nagito.

….Though it sounded like Chiaki was going to need to stop the others from killing Nagito by how upset they all sounded. It sounded like they’d kill him before she could get any answers from the way they were threatening him.

At least Hajime agreed that they had to stop them as well which would make it easier. With Hajime right behind her, she quickly headed over to the warehouse.

Everyone was still outside, fortunately. Hajime tried to calm them down but before he could Akane noticed something, the sound of music from inside the warehouse.

The others thought that maybe there would be the real bomb, but Chiaki didn’t think so. However, she did think the music was hiding something.

She noticed Akane go to open the door and tensed slightly, almost afraid of what they’d find.

Except the door didn’t open much when Akane tried to open it slowly. It still opened but barely. Almost like it was blocked by something. Chiaki had no idea what it could be though. 

Despite everyone’s warnings to opening it slowly instead, everyone afraid of what Nagito could do, Akane kicked the door open.

First, it seemed despite everyone freaking out, there was nothing. It was just dark. All Chiaki could hear was that music.

But apparently, there was more than that, as Akane heard something. Before Chiaki could ask what though, the warehouse burst into flames.

They needed to put the fire out, but with what?

That problem was quickly solved by Sonia who explained that there were fire extinguishing supplies in the breakroom. So of course they all rushed there.

They noticed the fire grenades on the top shelf and quickly grabbed them. Sonia could have sworn there was more before but there was no time to deal with that now.

As Chiaki grabbed one of the fire grenades, something felt...off. She couldn’t tell you what it was, it looked the same as all the other grenades. Not having the time to deal with it at the moment, Chiaki shrugged it off and ran back to the warehouse.

They realized they couldn’t get too close to the fire and decided to instead aim for the curtain in the back as that was what was on fire.

They all threw their grenades and looked on in confusion as the fire didn’t go out at all, instead still going.

This wasn’t good...they had already used all of their fire grenades.

Akane mentioned something about praying for rain, and right after she said that, the sprinklers finally turned on.

But before they could investigate, Monokuma appeared and told them they had to wait for the smoke to clear out. Chiaki could only hope that Nagito was still okay back there while they waited for the theatre to ventilate.

Even as it finished ventilating, they all hesitated. Chiki had a bad feeling about this. SHe didn’t know what it was but something told her that they would find something bad once they went to go investigate the warehouse.

Hajime headed in first, everyone else following after him.

Again as they stepped inside, Akane smelled something off. Something that she hadn’t seen before.

But there was still the area behind the curtain. It gave Chiaki a..really bad feeling. Whatever was behind the curtain, it wasn’t good. But it would be worse if they didn’t look.

Looking behind the curtain, they finally found what was behind the curtain. It was Nagito’s dead body. 

Three of Nagito’s limbs were tied up, the last one having rope on it but not being tied to anything. There were stab wounds all over one of his legs, with a knife stabbed through one of his hands. Someone had taped his mouth so he couldn’t speak, and most pressing, Nagito had been impaled by some kind of harpoon.

Chiaki wasn’t sure how to react. Whoever had done this...they hadn’t done this to get Nagito to tell them where the bombs were or anything like that. They had done this to make Nagito suffer. She hadn’t thought anyone was capable of something like this...at least not with how they were now. They weren’t Remnants of Despair anymore after all.

Chiaki faintly heard the others panic but one thing was brought to her attention more than anything. The body discovery announcement. She heard the voice of Monokuma, seemingly excited about there being another body found.

It was going to start again. Another trial was going to start. While Chiaki voiced that, Monokuma appeared out of nowhere, cackling, excited that there was going to be another trial. 

Monomi showed up soon after, quickly exchanging a look with Chiaki, fortunately, the others didn’t seem to notice before she started arguing with Monokuma again.

Chiaki could tell Monomi was trying to stop the trial from happening again. She already knew she wouldn’t be able to.

Before Chiaki could say anything, Sonia spoke out, Chiaki quickly agreeing with her, which was enough to get Monomi to back off from fighting with Monokuma.

Kazuichi was hoping that maybe this would mean that they would get to go home, but Chiaki pointed out that they needed to focus on Nagito’s case first.

That seemed to hype everyone up.

Hajime was looking through the Monokuma file and Chiaki could sense that something was up when she looked through it herself so she went to ask if something was wrong.

Hearing Hajime read through it again, Chiaki still felt that something was weird, but she couldn’t tell exactly what.

Chiaki couldn’t tell what, but told Hajime that they’d probably find out as they investigated. He was worried about her but she told him not to worry about it, as that was the point of the class trials.

Hajime started talking to the others while Chiaki started investigating. She needed to find out everything she could while she still had the chance. 

She had been looking at the sprinklers when she noticed a red streak on one of the support beams. 

When Hajime came to talk to her, she pointed it out to him, figuring it might be important. Despite Hajime being forgetful sometimes, he was still the one who figured out what was going on in these cases most of the time. So it was a good idea to stick with him until they could figure out who had really done it.

She helped as much as she could, making sure to point out anything that Hajime might have missed, the others interjecting in as well whenever they noticed something strange.

Once they finished investigating, Chiaki noticed Hajime looked worried, and again spoke up, convincing him that he needed to look elsewhere as well.

Everyone headed off on her own, and Chiaki did the same, she had one thing she needed to know anyways. Why Nagito did all of this in the first place. She stopped other places along the way to check but what was most important was Nagitio’s cabin.

By the time she got there, Monokuma was already there, ready to open the door. Though she was a little surprised when Hajime showed up soon after. She hadn’t been expecting him to get there so soon.

Monokuma opened the door right after that, and she headed inside with Hajime to investigate. The first thing she noticed was Monomi’s chest on the table. She reacted without thinking about it but quickly played it off so Hajime wouldn’t be suspicious.

That was a close one, she would have to be more careful if this got brought up again.

Chiaki watched as Hajime opened the treasure box and pulled out Monomi’s notebook. Chiaki flashed back to all the times she had written in there to let Monomi know about different things. 

She noticed Hajime pause at something, but he brushed it off when she asked him about it. Well it probably wouldn’t be anything that would help in the trial.

Monomi showed up to take it back, and Chiaki tried to mislead him by asking if it was her diary.

It might have worked if Monokuma hadn’t immediately shown up and called her out on it. Apparently, Monomi couldn’t write….which honestly was a bad idea now that Chiaki thought about it.

After the two fought they both left. Chiaki again tried to confuse Hajime by saying it was a waste trying to get answers from her.

She didn’t want to...but she had to. For the sake of everyone.

There were a lot of books in Nagito’s room, but Chiaki figured it would be better to save those for later. 

The poison was definitely a surprise however, probably another thing that Nagito had taken from the Octagon. Adding that to the mask and rubber gloves they had found under his bed, he clearly used this poison for something recently. Though exactly what was still unclear what he had used them for. Even with the small blue tinfoil cap they had found, Chiaki was still unsure.

After that, Chiaki convinced Hakime to start looking through the bookcase. And that’s when he found the file. The file that had seemingly changed Nagito’s personality. He said it had just had information about Hajime but that didn’t seem right. Is this why he had done everything he had done? There was only one way to find out.

Before Chiaki could react Hajime picked up the file and started looking through it. 

Chiaki joined him in looking through and noticed something. Byakuya’s information...it wasn’t in there. His name wasn’t anywhere in the file.

As soon as she pointed that out, Monokuma showed up out of nowhere.

It seemed he was trying to give them more information as to why Byakuya wasn’t in the file and why he hadn’t remembered the killing school life, but doing it in the normal Monokuma style. Saying something about how he didn’t exist, seemingly taunting them about it.

Though for some reason he did lead them to know that their Byakuya was the Ultimate Imposter. It seemed like he was just...giving the information away though, it felt strange.

Monokuma started taunting him, speaking ill of the dead and Chiaki had to speak up. She mentioned how he was stuck like that the moment his talent had been chosen, being given no choice anymore into what he could do.

Monokuma didn’t seem to be impacted too much by that, just telling them that what he was telling them was the truth and that there was no way to tell who the traitor was from that file. That was most certainly a good thing in this case.

He taunted them for wasting their time and quite quickly rushed off to give the announcement for the trial. Chiaki shot Hajime a smile before heading off to Monokuma rock.

And then came the trial. It started as normal, throwing out ideas trying to figure out what happened. 

But everything changed when the fire grenades were brought up. Chiaki remembered the blue lid cover they had found, she remembered the poison and gas mask and goggles and realized what happened.

This was all a setup. Nagito...he had made it look like someone had killed him when actually most of that had been himself. He had probably placed the poison in one of the grenades.

But that means anyone of them could have killed him. ...No that seemed too easy he didn’t want just anyone to kill him. He would have relied onhis luck to have a specific person kill him but who could it be unless….Did he...find out about the Remnants? 

If so then everything since he beat the final Dead Room would make sense. ….And it would mean that he would have wanted the traitor to survive.

Chiaki heard Hajime begin to give his summary of the crime and knew what she had to do. She couldn’t tell them directly, but there was nothing against her telling them indirectly.

Besides, if Chiaki wanted them to succeed, wanted them to survive, then she’d have to throw away her own life.

Hajime realized first. It took everything to not stop there with how much he was begging her to stop. If it weren’t for the fact that it was either her...or everyone else.

So Chiaki pushed some more, soon able to convince Hajime that she was the traitor.

And then he had to convince everyone else. It hurt, seeing everyone stand up for her. Seeing Sonia fight with Hajime.

Even Monomi’s outburst, trying to convince Hajime that Chiaki wasn’t the traitor. All of it hurt, having to watch her friends, people she cared about, trying to protect her..when truthfully, Hajime was right.

But even as she was pronounced guilty Chiaki kept a smile on her face. She needed to keep the others hopeful after all. She waved them goodbye as she walked off to her execution. 


End file.
